One More Chance
by Kylaia
Summary: Set a year after the labyrinth. Sarah is in therapy when she says something very important that calls Jareth to her. He gives her one more chance. She has to complete the labyrinth again. In six hours!


Yay! My very first Labyrinth fic *sniff* I'm so happy! Yeah well, review please!!! Or I will be forced to track down people and force them to read and review this by e-mail. So review and save me all of that trouble!!   
Disclaimer - Nein! None of these belong to me. They belong to someone else. Don't know who and I'm too lazy to find out *is a lazy bum*  
  
One more Chance.  
  
The cold from the leather seat seeped through the thin material of Sarah's shirt. Shivering, she watched her doctor as he opened the door and entered, his name was Doc. Vilmann and he was a specialist in schizophrenia, not that Sarah knew that. Once she had told her father about the labyrinth he had given her one of those funny looks people give to the mentally retarded. Why he had suddenly left her she hadn't known at the time, but she later found out that he had gone to ring their family doctor, who had recommended Doctor Vilmann.   
  
When questioned about Jareth and the labyrinth Sarah had maintained that none of her experience was the result of an overly active imagination. Two days after the Incident as her Father and step-Mother began to call it Sarah was put into the mental ward of the nearest hospital. Not once had anyone considered that Sarah was telling the truth, they were all too busy getting her settled in.   
  
After a month of insisting that yes, she had met the king of the goblins and yes, she had met a little troll named Hoggle, Sarah realised that she would get out quicker if she just shut up and allowed the doctors to think that she was on her way back to the land of sanity. A week after this realisation she was out. True, she still had weekly meetings with Doctor Vilmann, but he had always seemed to believe her. Sarah had never felt the need to pretend around him. A year later and she was still in therapy.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Sarah. So where did we leave off last week? Ah yes, Jareth." He sat down behind his desk as he took his glasses off and then rubbed his eyes. Sarah nodded when he was looking at her again.  
  
"Yup."   
  
"So, you said that you wished you hadn't turned his offer down last week didn't you?" He flipped through his notes until he found last weeks meeting, "What did you mean by that?" He flipped his glasses onto his long nose and took a pencil from behind his ear.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wish I was still in the labyrinth rather than be here. And the look on Jareth's face when I said that he had no power over me just tore at me."   
  
"Jareth? You feel differently about him now?" He leaned forward in his seat.  
  
"Yes. I don't know exactly how I feel. I just don't hate him quite as much anymore. I think I might even love him," Sarah blushed and ducked her head, "I know that sounds really stupid, what with him taking my brother and trying to make me forget everything, but..." She made a helpless movement with her hands.  
  
"I see. And if he made the same offer right now would you do what you did?"  
  
"No. I'd say 'I accept.' everyday I wonder how it could have been." She closed her eyes as waves of frustration at herself rolled over her. When she opened them Doctor Vilmann was frozen in exactly the same position as he had been a moments. With the tip of his pen lightly resting on his lower lip.   
  
Something was definitely amiss. Sarah practically jumped out of her seat as He said her name. Shivering from head to toe she turned and there He was. Nothing about him had changed. He was still wearing that sardonic smile that seemed to chuckle at Sarah's thoughts. Those deep green eyes captured hers and refused to let them stray.  
  
"So if I made my offer again you would accept. Would you really, Sarah?" Oh that voice! Rendered speechless by this sudden appearance of his Sarah could do nothing but nod and stare weakly into those eyes.   
  
"I shall make it then. But, there is a condition. You must complete my labyrinth again. This time you have but six hours."   
  
"Six!? I struggled to do it in thirte- twelve."   
  
"Do you have any idea how hurt I was!? You ridiculed me, you humiliated me, you mocked me! Think it over." His eyes blazed as the mere memory ran through his mind. As his slender yet incredibly tall form began to disappear he released her from his hypnotic gaze. Sarah saw now that she was just outside the Labyrinth. In the exact same spot she had been in a year ago.   
  
***  
  
Doctor Vilmann blinked. The seat that had just been occupied by Sarah was now empty. He looked dumbly around for a few minutes and then got up to report a missing patient.  
  
*********  
  
Well!? how was it? I know it's extremely short *ducks as people start to throw sharp objects at her*, and I'm sorry! But it's only because it's the first chapter/prologue thingy. Next chapters will be MUCH longer. However you'll have to review to get me to update *hinthint* ^_^ and also please feel free to check out my other fics and then you can review them too *beams*   
so...... REVIEW!!!!  
  
toodles,  
  
Ky. 


End file.
